1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an electric article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controller for an electric article for human body, such as electric clothing, an electric blanket, an electric band for medical treatment or healthy maintenance, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric article for human body include electric clothing, electric blankets, electric bands for medical treatment or healthy maintenance, etc. An electric article can be heated by electricity to increase the temperature for keeping warm. Typically, an electrically conductive heat-generating member such as a thermally and electrically conductive carbon fiber is mounted in such an electric article and connected to a power supply controller. Electricity is converted into heat energy. A temperature-detecting circuit and a temperature-detecting wire are provided to monitor the temperature for controlling conduction and for determining on/off of the power.
The temperature-detecting circuit detects the heating temperature and changes the RC time constant of an oscillating circuit for switching conduction of the circuit or turning the power off. However, such a temperature detecting measure cannot rapidly and precisely detect the temperature, which adversely affects stability of the set temperature range and wastes electricity. Further, there is no protecting circuit in the controller for double protection. Abnormal heating occurs easily, leading to high risk to properties and lives.